All the glory
by blacknblueroses
Summary: [C O M P L E T E]Draco is a uber famous pop star, and is on tour with his rival , Hermone Granger. But at the last stop, Draco realizes what he really wants. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

_Stick to the Status Quo_

_Disclaimer: the Harry Potter characters are not mine!_

Hermione Granger ran onto the stage, smile plastered onto her perfectly shaped and make-upped face, and raised her perfectly manicured hand and flagged it. " Hey, Charlotte, how are ya'll doin'?" she got a roar of applause. "Alright, now I wanna warm this up with a personal fave, which is coming up on my newest C.D." and the band started to play, and the classic song, Five Hundred Miles, blared out of the speakers. "But here's the catch. I'm gonna dance instead of sing, and you need to follow along, cuz it's fun!"

Draco Malfoy ran his fingers thru his already bleached hair, thinking about his arch nemesis in a way that wasn't good. _You have known her since you were five,_ he yelled in his mind._ She beat you out for several T.V. appearances and is a bitch. Come on, Dee, you can have anyone, why her?_ This is the argument that had gone back and

"Draco, your going on in a minute! Get ready to tell those arses sayonara! Last stop on this stupid tour, hell yeah!" said Draco's drummer, Blaise Zabini, into his earpiece. " Then they go back to recording, and we become world famous!" 

"Drakey! Aren't you excited? No more tour after tonite! Ehh!" squealed Pansy Parkinson, his backup singer yelled from across the room.

_No_, he thought, _I'm not happy, not at all_. " Uh-huh. You betcha." He muttered as Hermione walked off the stage, and flashed him a 'good LUCK!' smile. Then Ron Weasley, her guitarist, put an arm around her and Harry Potter, her drummer, barred his pearly whites at him, warning him to back off.

"Lets get going, Draco." Yelled Sevvie, his manager, and Draco ran on the stage.

A/N: umm.. well… tell me if you don't like it. But I thought that it was a good idea… 


	2. After The lights went down

_After the lights go down_

_Disclaimer: you know the drill…_

_I want to thank my first reviewer, **MissBlonde, **for reviewing in less than 2 hours! This in Hermione's POV, not Draco's in the first couple of paragraphs._

Hermione flashed a smile at her longtime crush and arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. After she'd beat him out for the 'NEXT child star' on TV, he'd had it out for her. She'd harbored a secret hope that he would like her too, but after three months on tour, he had hardly said ten words to her. She had only told her secret to her two best friends, Ron and Harry, and they had conveyed their dismay towards Draco. Now she was at the last stop of their combined tour, and she had had it. She was drawing the line.

"Hermione," called Minnie, her manager, from the room that she and the boys shared backstage, because Mione couldn't be alone for a while without noise. A native Charlotte- Ian, she had grown up with a lot of construction noise and traffic.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered into her ear after she had not been paying attention for the forty-five minutes that Minnie had been making, " Did you just hear? They want you to star in the new release of 'Mama Mia!' on Broadway?"

Her head shot up at the mention of the words 'star in' and 'Broadway'. "What? Me? On Broadway? No way! That's my dream!"

"WHAT? What do you mean, Mione?" shot Ron from his blue plastic chair " Are you considering this? That you'd leave me and Harry and go to the Big Apple and become a star? And… and…" Ron stuttered.

"Fine, Ron! Fine! Just let my childhood dream fly out the window so that you can hold onto Teen idol hood for the next couple years, then disappear and tell our grandkids that we had a good run and made it to a Grammy Awards or a Teen

Choice Awards, and never had a chance for superstardom. Wow! I didn't think you were so shallow, Ronald Weasley. I really didn't." And with that she stomped out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………

Draco Malfoy tore off of the stage, pissed off and confused, towards his dressing room. He stopped. He heard an unusual sound backstage. He heard crying. No, scratch that, he heard sobbing. He turned and saw Hermione sitting in the corner, looking unhappy and disheveled. He walked over to her and simply said, "You okay?" and sat down.

She shook her head and grabbed onto his sweaty wife beader, and continued to cry.

_Wait, is this really Hermione?_ He wondered, and pulled her face up towards his. _Yep, definitely Hermione,_ he thought, and some random thought shot like a bullet through his head, _What if I kiss her?_

And then the lights turned on in the gross hallway, and they both hopped up from the bean bag they had been sitting on.

A collective gasp came up, and a "She needs Broadway. BAD." Came out of both managers mouths.

A/N: I didn't really know how to end this, so don't be mad!


	3. The incident

_My big fat Greek audition_

_Disclaimer: you know it!_

_I wanna congratulate **LuvHaru7** for beating me to the punch and that I need to fight the cliffhanger, but that's the way inspiration works. If you read this and like it, I will need help to write during school and Leader's Club! School starts tommorow... Mr. Thomas ROX!  
_

Two weeks later

Hermione Granger walked into Radio City Music Hall two weeks after the whole 'Verizon Wireless' fiasco, fresh faced and freshly make-upped, ready for her first practice as Sophie Sheridan. She turned around, smiling at Harry and Ron, who were sitting in the audience. Then she searched for her on stage mom, Farrah Fawcett, who was motioning for her to come backstage and hear something important. " Hey Farrah!" she exclaimed, happy to be herself around new people. "What's up?"

Farrah sighed, "You know Nick Jonas, who was supposed to play Eddie in our rendition?" she eagerly nodded, "Well, his limo just ran into a garbage truck on the way here, and we're going to have to use his understudy for the next couple of weeks, just until Nick's knee heals from the blow it got today."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "And who is his understudy?"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Draco Malfoy pulled the beanie off of his head and ran his hand thru his caramel colored hair. It was almost impeccable how natural he looked with his real hair color and steely gray eyes. Watching his hair shake and shimmy, as a different color was an odd sensation. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

A/N: HA! Another cliffhanger! And that is why I need more reviews! Ahh! I am very sorry I had to hurt Nick Jonas, though.


	4. Do I know You?

_Do I know you?_

_Disclaimer: A non-owner of Harry Potter!_

_YAY! Wow, I have so many fans! But I have to give props to **Queen of Serpents **for getting the first review in! I also wanted to say that i will wait till I have twelve reviews till my next chapter! Don't be shy!Now, time for the next chappie!_

_Recap:_

_Draco picked up his cell phone, "Hello?"_

…………………………………………………………………

" Mark!" Draco flinched, being called by his given name by his old manager, Albie, " Or do you prefer your stage name?

Draco said, "You can call me Mark."

"Boy, I am so glad that you've gone back to your original roots and original name. And that play that you auditioned for? Well, you're the understudy, and the actor you're subbing for had an accident. So I need you to get to Radio City Music Hall in ten minutes. Are you up to it?"

Draco replied a curt, "Sure, I'll be there." Then he hung up, grabbed his rain slicker, and ran out into the traffic. He was staying at the Sheraton-New York hotel, which was only a couple of blocks away, so he got there, rain soaked and sweaty, to see Hermione singing. Not pop-punk singing, singing like someone would in the Christmas play at your local church doing a solo. Looking gorgeous, as usual. Draco gulped. Get a hold on yourself, Draco, whoops, hold it, Mark. _What's your name, Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark._

"MARK! How are you doing, sweetheart? I haven't seen you since you were a little kid, singing in one of our smaller productions?" yelled Farrah from on the stage, where she was practicing with Hermione. Then he saw a major problem. There was Ron. And Harry.

"Hi." Said Harry. He extended his hand. "Harry. Harry Potter."

_He doesn't recognize me_, Mark thought in glee. "Hello, my name's Mark Fields. You look familiar. Are you, like, a star or something?"

Harry laughed, "You could say that. I'm that girl up there's lead drummer.

Mark's jaw dropped, "Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Yep."

"Can I talk to her?"

"You're gonna have to, bud. Now shoo." Replied Harry as he pushed him towards the stage.

Mark gulped. If Ron and Harry didn't recognize him, would his crush, Hermione? " Hi." After the five hour rehearsal, Mark was exhausted and waved goodbye to Hermione, who was the only one left.

"Draco, wait…

"What did you just call me?"

A/N: I know… don't be mad!


	5. Who knows my name?

_Who knew?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!_

_I've got a complaint that my chapters are very short, but I really have no idea what to write next until I get my first review…but chapter 4's first review came from a new reviewer, Dragon of the Earth! Who doesn't love to read about Mark? Now I'm shooting for 22 reviews! But if i get 17 i'll post the next chapter!  
_

Recap; _Mark: What did you just call me?_

Hermione sighed " I called you, Draco, Draco!'

Mark sighed, " My names' not Draco. My name is Mark. My real name, that is. When my parents saw my potential, they gave me the stage name of Draco Malfoy after we did the audition for 'TNCS', but my true name is Mark Lucas Fields. I hate the name Draco, and the fake personality that I've had." He grabbed her hand, which was trembling, "Please, please don't tell anyone. I want to start new with Ron, Harry, and especially you, Hermione." His hand cupping her face, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, looking directly into her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Hermione started to blush, and looked down. Then she whispered, "I'll try."

Mark removed his hand from her face, and grabbed her other hand. " Okay, first thing I want to do as Mark is take you to dinner. Where are you staying?"

"At the Ritz-Carlton in Battery Park. "

"Okay. How about we meet in two hours at Henri Bendel's?"

Hermione brightened. "Alright!" Then they both stood up and walked to the exit.

Mark grabbed an umbrella, and walked Hermione out into the pouring rain. Then, with his free hang, flagged his hand up and down and yelled in his natural Boston accent, "TAXI! TAXI!" When one stopped, He opened the door for Hermione and said, "See you at 7:45, gorgeous." And shut the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Mark sprinted back to his suite, opened the door, stripped down to the wire, ran, got his shampoo, grabbed a towel, and started up the hot water. When he stepped into the shower, he got a complaint to his room that, even though his singing was incredible, that they could hear him seven floors below him. When he got out of the shower, he had to call the restaurant to reserve a special table for two. Then he called his best friend, Pansy, to see what a classy girl on a first date would expect him to wear. He ended up wearing a black polo, whitewashed khakis, Birkenstocks, and cologne. The final step was to blow dry his ultra thick hair, and after twenty minutes of having it on, he checked his digital clock in his room. 7:15. "Perfect" he murmered.Just enough time to get there, check the table, and get a surprise for his date.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione watched Draco/Mark run back towards where he had come from in, and when he was at least two blocks away, she squealed. Loud. Her Indian taxi driver stopped and gave her a questionable look. " I'm fine, I'm just very excited. Please don't kick me out of your Taxi."

He shrugged, "Where ya goin', babe?"

"Ritz-Carlton at Battery. Grazi." She spent the whole entire ride fantasizing about what she was going to wear, how he was going to look. When she got there, she ran into the hotel, ran up the stairs, slid the key into the door, stripped, grabbed a towel, went into the shower, and practiced her lines. After she was done, she grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her head, took another towel, wrapped it around herself. Then she called Ron and asked what she should wear. After a forty-five minute argument, she wore a little black dress with red polka dots and a red plaid cut-off long sleeved shrug, and put some of her favorite perfume, Curious by Brittney Spears. Then the applying of the make-up, and the choosing of the earrings took another 45 minutes. Then she got a phone call.

"Ms. Granger? Your car is waiting for you outside."

"What? I don't have a… MARK!"

"Yes, your car will be waiting for you for fifteen minutes."

Hermione regained her composure, "That's great. I will be down in five. Thank you." As soon as she hung up with the concierge, she screamed in excitement. She grabbed her Relic purse and took one last look at herself. Perfect.

A/N: THANK YOU! Now a trivia question:

Would you rather have

A) Snaky, rude, mischievous Draco

B) Sweet, sensitive, hot Mark!

please read another of my stories if you get bored!

Sweet Dreams, lovelies!

bnbr


	6. Let go

_Let go_

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP_

_Again, Queen of Serpents gets the first review in, so if she gets one more review in first, then she will get to pick a character name and I will write that character in. Well, I've gotten some of my results in, and Mark is winning! YAY! I'm still aiming for 22 reviews! _

Hermione stepped out of the hotel and saw a white limo and a driver that looked familiar. His name tag read _Josh._ "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione gasped, "Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

Josh laughed and then ran his hand through his jet black hair, "The family resemblance is that bad? No, I'm his older brother, Joshua." Josh laughed, "Even though Blaise got the cooler name." Josh opened the white limo's door, "Shall we, Mademoiselle?"

"We shall!" And as Hermione stepped into the limo, she gasped. The interior was mint green, her favorite color, and there was a bouquet of white roses, also her favorite, with a note.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you enjoy these few pleasures, as I enjoy being around you! See you soon._

_Love, Mark!_

Hermione sighed in pleasure in having someone who appreciated her and had learned all of her favorite things just so he could surprise her with pretty things. After smelling the wonderful white roses for a few minutes, she looked around the car and saw a sound controller. She turned on the volume and she heard her a familiar voice, and Mark's head popped up from a built in T.V. screen.

"This was a tribute video I found on YouTube that I thought you should see. I really liked it, and I hope you find it hilariously funny. It shows you playing 'Emma Watson' in that series you did, 'Daniel Radcliffe'. See you soon!"

Then there was a song that started playing that song, 'I'm Too Sexy', and there were all these interviews with Harry and Ron, and the song playing over her talking. She burst into a fit of giggles, because when Mark had been Draco, he had played this really sweet guy called Tom, and she had to punch him once.

……………………………………………………………………….

Mark was pacing. According to the plan he had made, Hermione would be there soon, and he couldn't wait to see her, even though she was probably was laughing herself blue over that video he had found on his way here. In her white limo with mint green interior. And white roses. He wondered what else he could've done. He heard some bells ding. She was here!

………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione walked into Henri Bendel's and saw that the floors were covered in red roses. She saw a red carpet up the stairs, and as she followed it, she heard a violin, a cello, a piano and a viola playing a medley of Irving Berlin's greatest hits, her favorite composer. Then she walked past the quartet, and saw a caramel colored haired boy-man, pacing nervously. "Hello."

"Hermione."

A/N: Please don't yell! I haven't had the time to write, and there's going to be a sad ending and a sequel! YAY! I love sequels!

Do you like sequels?

Bnbr


	7. When its over

When it's over

Hey everyone! Ahh! Time to update my most popular story and end it. And for all of you that didn't look at the reviews, the **Queen of Serpents** got her review in unlike some people I can mention, so she has characters picked out for her.

"Hermione."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"How are you, Mark?" Hermione cheerfully replied to Mark's hello.

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. Damn, he was nervous. "I'm fine. Would you like to sit?" he asked, and pulled the chair away from the table, let her sit, and pushed her in. No matter how nervous he was, the manners his mom had installed in him had stuck. " How are you this evening, my fair lady?" he asked his date as he sat down in the plush chairs he picked for them to sit in.

"Fantastic. You picked one of the nicest places to have dinner, here in this restaurant."

"Hello, folks, my name is Christina and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" the friendly server said as she placed menus at their place settings.

" A light white wine would be nice. Hermione?"

"That would be excellent, thank you."

The server smiled, "I'll bring you some bread and your wine."

The rest of the dinner went pleasantly, with talking and laughing and sighing and handholding. They had a lasagna-type dish and some Tiramisu. They talked about things they had wanted to talk about with each other, like what would you've done if you hadn't become famous (Mark wanted to be a doctor, and Hermione a lawyer), why Ron was so overprotective, (Mark- a crush, Mi- a brotherly love), and who they had always wanted to work with, (Mark- Tim Burton or Mel Brooks, Mi- Martin Scorsesce.) Then Mark accidentally flung a piece of the Tiramisu onto Mi's shrug, and she threw the cherry in her glass at his black polo, where it splattered and it looked like he had been hit with a paintball gun.

This lead to Mark's favorite TV show, Grey's Anatomy, which he had gotten the chance to guest star in. When Mi heard this, she started to giggle and said that it was really weird for a guy around their age to be watching what is considered a drama, and he said that tons of girls like action movies, why couldn't he and Blaise watch dramatic TV shows?

When they finished their desserts and their conversation , they decided to head outside.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Aidan Sikes had been hired for these type of jobs since he was knee high to a bazooka. This job wasn't hard to find in L.A., but Aidan had been flown all the way to N.Y. for this job. His employer, Mr. Mick Happy, which he knew wasn't his real name, was his main employer. Anything , or for that matter, anyone, that needed to be taken care of was ran through Aidan. If A was busy, then he' d get his protégée, Brian, to do it. Even though Aidan was pretty young, he was going pass the torch soon and give Bri the business. But there was one last thing to be taken care of. Ai had been camped out as a hobo for 5 and one half hours, _When is the dude gonna come out, _ he thought. And then he saw the target.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A shot rang out, and the happy couple turned to see where it had hit. Two inches away, there was a bullet hole in the trash can Hermione had just stepped away from. Then , to Mark, everything went black.

A/N: I'm finished ! Finally! Wow, that was a hard chapter to write. Sequel coming soon!

Love ya lots!

bnbr


	8. Lights out, you up and

_When you forget where you are_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this material…_

Mark Fields was sitting in the slide, slurping on this grape flavored concoction that Hermione gave him, pondering what he was doing in this noisy town, filled to the brim with people. He wondered what he was dong here. Wasn't I supposed to be with Uncle Sevvie this week? And why am I so tall? "MIONE? MIONE!" he called, unable to get up.

And then he woke up. _Where am I? What happened?_ Oh, yeah, I was on the best date of my life with Hermione, and I blacked out. He looked up, and saw his shirt covered in blood. Thick, rich, bright scarlet red, like a Crayola crayon. _Have I been shot?_ He heard sirens, loud blaring sirens, and the honks of taxis. His ears started to ring, and then he blacked out again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"MARK! NO!" yelled Hermione, and then dialed 911 on her black Razor cell. "Hello? Nine one one? My boyfriend's just been shot."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aidan sighed and picked up his gun. Perfect. He had murdered the traitor, and could go back home to his lovely wife, and kids. And then the sirens came. Damn.

A/N: I SWEAR! This is my last chapter before the sequel! And, I would want you to read my new story, 'A keeper and his girl', or my Grey's Anatomy story!

LOVE YOU LOTS!

bnbr


End file.
